


One Piece PETs: The World as seen by a Fledgling

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [239]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Kuina's POV on how she views the world around her. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: The World as seen by a Fledgling

**One Piece PETs: The World as seen by a Fledgling**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This more-than-good series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Kuina's POV*****

 

Hi. My name is Nico Kuina.

 

    As you can see, I'm a baby. Not just any baby, though: I'm a Hybrid Cub Child. My Mama's a Eurasian Crane Woman and my Papa's a Siberian Tiger Man. I have a Big Brother who is a Tiger/Crane Hybrid Boy. He looks like a tiger, but he has feathers on his body. As for me, I look like a crane, but I have a tiger's tail and hind paws.

 

I was also hatched from an egg.

 

The world is pretty big and scary. At least I have Mama, Papa, Hanako, my uncles and aunt, and Blizzard with me.

 

    There was another kid here whose name was Belle, but she's not here now...I notice Uncle Luffy seems to get sad when he talks about her. I wonder what she was like. I bet she was nice.

 

*Robin picks up Kuina*

 

Hi, Mama.

 

"Hello, my little one."

 

*Kuina coos as she pats Robin's cheek*

 

I'm always happy to see my Mama, because she makes me smile.

 

    Papa can be a little scary, sometimes, but only when he gets mad. Most of the time, he's really sweet. He only gets mad when someone wants to hurt me. There are a lot of people who would love to eat a hatchling. I'd hate to be that hatchling.

 

*Kuina shudders*

 

I just don't understand why anybody would wanna eat cute little me.

 

Anyway, I wonder where Mama's taking me.

 

*Robin walks into the kitchen*

 

Oh, the kitchen. That's nice.

 

Is Mama going to feed me?

 

Or maybe I'm gonna see Uncle Luffy since he's always in the kitchen with Uncle Sanji.

 

*Robin puts Kuina in her high chair*

 

I wonder what's on the menu, today!

 

    Hope it's liver soup. I like that. I can't nurse off my Mama like most babies can, since I have mostly bird genetics. So, she feeds me the regurgitated food that she eats. It sounds gross, I know, but I actually like it. Uncle Chopper says that if I'm to grow up properly, I have to eat it.

 

*Luffy walks in*

 

Oh, it's Uncle Luffy.

 

*Kuina coos at Luffy*

 

"Aww, hi, Kuina! I'm glad to see you, too!"

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

I love Uncle Luffy, because he always makes me smile.

 

Oh! Mama's about to feed me.

 

*Robin starts gagging*

 

This happens. Mama always has to do this to get the food out.

 

*Robin throws up most of her food into a bowl*

 

Yay!

 

*Luffy gags*

 

"Oh, god...!"

 

"Oh, relax, Luffy!"

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"How am I supposed to relax?! It's vomit!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"This is only way I can feed Kuina, Luffy! You know that!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"It's still gross!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Not as gross as the way you eat..."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

*Robin begins to spoon-feed Kuina*

 

Mmm...tastes like frogs!

 

*Robin continues spoon-feeding Kuina*

 

It's almost as good as the liver soup Papa makes. Be that as it may, I can't always eat that, since I'm only part tiger.

 

Oh, well.

 

*Kuina continues to be spoon-fed*

 

"Good girl. Eat it all up, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yes, Mama, I will. I'll be a good girl and eat everything in my bowl.

 

*Kuina opens her mouth, allowing Robin to feed her*

 

Yummy!

 

*Kuina coos as she smiles*

 

"I'm so glad you liked your food."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I am, too, Mama.

 

*Kuina burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy, Sanji, and Robin.)

 

At any rate, Mama keeps feeding me. She wants to make sure I'm healthy and strong. It's no surprise, because I was born frail.

 

I'm not as strong as Hanako is, but I want to be. Him, and Mama, and Papa, too. But I'm still just a baby, and I've got a lot of growing to do.

 

"Last one, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin feeds Kuina one more spoonful*

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Thank you, Mama.

 

*Kuina burps*

 

Excuse me.

 

*Robin picks Kuina up from her high-chair*

 

"Let's get your face cleaned up."

 

Yes, Mama.

 

*Robin wipes her face with a cloth*

 

Feels warm. A little wet, too. Either way, I'm all clean, now. I like being clean.

 

*Robin takes Kuina out of the kitchen*

 

I wonder where we're going now. Hope it's somewhere fun, and a little quiet.

 

*Robin takes Kuina up to the Crow's Nest, via flying*

 

That's more like it.

 

Are we going to see Papa?

 

Maybe Hanako's up there, too.

 

*Robin opens the trap door and enters the Crow's Nest*

 

There they are!

 

*Zoro and Hanako are lifting weights*

 

Hi, Papa! Hi, Hanako!

 

*Kuina coos happily*

 

"Hey, Robin. Hi, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Hi, Sis."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Hanako puts down his weights and takes Kuina into his arms*

 

"And how are you, today?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I'm fine, thanks.

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"I'll take that as a 'I'm doing good.'"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Hanako kisses Kuina's cheek*

 

Hehe! That tickles!

 

*Kuina squeals and giggles*

 

"You're in a good mood, today."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

That's because I have you.

 

*Kuina coos at Zoro*

 

"Aww, I love you, too, kiddo."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina holds out her wings to Zoro*

 

"I think someone wants her Papa to hold her."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Heh. All right, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Zoro takes Kuina into his arms*

 

    I like being in Papa's arms. He seems strong, but he's always so gentle with me. Although, I prefer Mama's chest over his, because hers is softer. Papa's chest is hard, like the table. Must be because he works out a lot. At least he's still gentle with me. Hanako is, too.

 

I love my family. Each and every one of them.

 

"Wanna sit back and watch me and Hanako lift weights?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina coos*

 

Okay, Papa.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Zoro sets Kuina down on the lounge*

 

Mama, come sit with me!

 

*Kuina babbles and reaches for Robin*

 

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm coming."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin sits down next to Kuina*

 

Yay!

 

Now to watch Papa and Hanako.

 

*Zoro lifts up a 2-ton barbell with his legs and Hanako lifts a 500-pound barbell with his arms*

 

Wow...! Papa and Hanako are both so strong!

 

I wish I had their strength. Maybe I will, one day.

 

*Kuina continues watching Zoro and Hanako*

 

"145...146...147..."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I can't count as high as Hanako can. Papa counts even higher.

 

"1156...1157...1158..."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

See what I mean?

 

Papa can count even higher than that, and I bet Mama can, too. They're very smart.

 

I know I can be smart, too. I may be a hatchling, but even I know what I can be capable of.

 

*Kuina continues watching Zoro and Hanako*

 

Boy...I feel a little sleepy, watching them.

 

*Kuina makes a cute yawn*

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Zoro, Robin, and Hanako.)

 

"Are you tired, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I sure am.

 

"Guess it's time for your nap."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin picks Kuina up*

 

So sleepy...I love when Mama holds me. Makes me feel safe.

 

*Kuina yawns again*

 

Not to mention sleepy.

 

*Robin exits the Crow's Nest and flies down to the deck*

 

"Okay, sweetie, let's get you to your crib."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yes, Mama. I love you.

 

*Robin takes Kuina to her room and puts her in her crib*

 

"Sweet dreams."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Nap time, now...I'll be back in a little while.

 

*Kuina falls asleep*

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas and Ban's reunion (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

*Kuina yawns*

 

Good nap.

 

*Kuina sniffs the air and covers her nose*

 

Something stinks.

 

...Oh, wait...I think it's me.

 

I hate when this happens.

 

*Kuina starts crying*

 

"Kuina, what's wrong?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin smells Kuina's diaper*

 

"Ohh...that's what."

 

*Kuina sniffles*

 

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie. Mama will change you."

 

Thank you, Mama.

 

*Robin takes Kuina to her changing table*

 

"Oh, my, this is a stinky one, even for you, sweetie."

 

Don't remind me. Just change me, please!

 

*Robin takes off Kuina's dirty diaper*

 

Thank you, Mama. That was really stinky.

 

*Robin throws Kuina's dirty diaper away and cleans Kuina's tush with wipes*

 

"There we go...now some powder."

 

*Robin pours a little powder on Kuina's bottom*

 

That feels nice. Smells good, too.

 

*Robin puts a fresh diaper on Kuina*

 

"There, now. Isn't that much better, baby girl?"

 

*Kuina coos in response*

 

Yes, Mama. Thank you.

 

*Robin takes Kuina out of her room and out on the deck*

 

Wow, it's still bright out. I must not have been asleep for very long.

 

Wonder where we're heading.

 

"Island, dead ahead!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Oh! An island! Sounds great!

 

All right, we seem to be docking at the island now. There are leaves falling on the ground, and they're all different colors.

 

"Aren't they lovely, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

They are very pretty.

 

I wonder what other things we'll see on the island. Nothing too scary, I hope.

 

"Everyone, get ready to disembark!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Right!"

 

(A/N: Everyone.)

 

We're leaving the _Sunny_.

 

Papa carries me around on his back. This way, I get a good view of the world around me. Plus, it's nice and comfy.

 

As we're walking, I see all the different colored leaves fall all around us. It's so pretty.

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"You like the leaves, huh, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

    Yes, I do, Hanako. I like how the wind carries them. So graceful. It's a little like Mama. The way she flies in the air, it's like she dances with the wind.

 

I can't fly, yet...but...I don't know if I'll be able to. I'm too scared.

 

*Zoro picks up on his daughter's unease*

 

"Hey, what's up kiddo?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

I don't want to fly, Papa. I'm scared to fly!

 

"I think she might be scared of flying."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Thank you, Hanako.

 

"It's not that bad, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"That's right. You'll see, it's actually a lot more fun than you might think."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I doubt that, highly.

 

I'm more content watching the leaves fall from the trees. That sounds prettier.

 

*Kuina continues looking at the leaves*

 

So many different colors.

 

*One lands on Kuina's face and she giggles*

 

I like this leaf. Think I'll keep it.

 

*Hanako takes the leaf off Kuina's face*

 

"I'll hold onto this for you."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Thanks, Hanako. I can always count on you.

 

My big brother's cool. So's my Papa and my Mama. I love them all.

 

    So as we're walking, we see many things along the way. A lady walking her dog, a cat sleeping on a fence, two men sitting at a table and drinking some black stuff. Smells like the stuff Mama drinks, sometimes. The next thing I see are some children running around as they play. They look like they're having fun. Too bad I can't run or walk.

 

Oh, well. There's still time.

 

    The next thing I see is a dog digging through a dumpster. When he comes out, I see an old pizza crust in his mouth. Guess he was hungry. Poor doggy.

 

Now Papa's shifting into his Animal Form.

 

"Zoro, what are you doing?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Gonna stroll through the island's forest."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"And you're taking Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Yeah. It'd be good for her to do some exploring with her old man."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Just be careful with her."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"I know how to be careful with my own daughter, Cook."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Sure you do."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

You don't have to worry, Uncle Sanji. Papa won't let me get hurt. He's strong, so he'll protect me.

 

*Zoro runs off into the forest*

 

Whoa!

 

*Kuina hangs on for dear life*

 

Well, at least he's not going too fast.

 

*Zoro climbs up a tree*

 

Whoa! Not too high!

 

*Zoro climbs onto a branch that isn't too high*

 

"How's this, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

It's not so bad.

 

*Kuina coos in approval*

 

"I thought so."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

The view is incredible...! You can see everything!

 

*Zoro smiles at Kuina*

 

"Good to see you're enjoying yourself, kiddo."

 

I really am!

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

Thank you for bringing me here, Papa. It's so much fun!

 

*Kuina squeals and giggles*

 

"Like the view, don't you?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Yup! I sure do! It's amazing! Like I'm on top of the world!

 

"Okay, kiddo, maybe it's time to take you back to your mother."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Yes, Papa. This was fun, but I'd like to be with Mama, now.

 

*Zoro carefully climbs down the tree*

 

"There we go."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina hangs on for dear life*

 

Here we go again. It's a little scary climbing up the tree, but it's also a little scary going down. You could fall and hurt yourself!

 

*Kuina shudders*

 

I know Papa would never let me get hurt. He always protects me.

 

*Kuina snuggles close to Zoro's back*

 

"Aww, I love you, too, kiddo."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Hehe! I love you, too, Papa!

 

*Zoro takes Kuina back to the Straw Hats*

 

"There you two are. Did you have fun?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina coos in response*

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Shishishishi! I guess even Kuina has a bit of an adventurous spirit!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

I sure do, Uncle Luffy. Although, I think it might be a while until I actually get it for real. For now, I'll settle for being just a wee bit adventurous.

 

At least I'm not like all those other kids who wander off and don't do what they're told. Nope! I'm a good girl!

 

(A/N: You sure are, Kuina. You sure are. ^^)

 

*Hanako pets Kuina*

 

"Glad you had fun with Dad, sis."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Me, too, Hanako.

 

"Hey, is anyone hungry?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

No, I'm good.

 

"You're always hungry, Luffy."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

That is very true. Uncle Luffy is always hungry.

 

"I know that. I just wanted to know if anyone else was hungry."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"I could eat."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Me, too."

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

"I'm kinda hungry."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

"See, Nami?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Well, I guess I could eat, too."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Blizzard barks*

 

"Blizzard agrees, too!"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Guess we're getting something to eat, then. I'm not hungry, though, so I think I'll just sleep again. Night-night for now.

 

*Kuina falls asleep*

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth being a klutz (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

*Kuina yawns*

 

I had a good dream. I was flying through the clouds, and it didn't feel scary at all!

 

    Perhaps maybe, just maybe, I could learn to fly, one day. For now, I'll just stick to being carried around, because it feels more comfortable that way.

 

"Did you have a good sleep?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Aww~!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

I love it when my Mama's happy. And I know that she loves it when I'm happy.

 

Is that weird? Because I don't think so.

 

*Robin gives Kuina a kiss on her forehead*

 

"I love you, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I love you, too, Mama.

 

*Kuina squeals*

 

"Hey, easy there. What about some love for your Papa, huh?"

 

*Kuina hugs Zoro's back*

 

"That's better."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Anyway, let's go eat!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Luffy, we just got through eating, remember?!"

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Yeah, why do you think we're sitting at this table?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Like I said before, Uncle Luffy's always hungry.

 

    Thank goodness for my small stomach. I don't have to worry about eating that much. My Mama and Papa worry if I'll ever grow properly because of this. I know I'm a bit frail. That's why I wanna be strong like they are, and brave, too.

 

    Now Aunt Nami's paying for everyone's food. She doesn't look too mad about it, though. Guess she must be used to paying for all the food Uncle Luffy eats. That, and we always have a lot of money, anyway.

 

Anyhoo, we're leaving now. Back to the ship.

 

I'm a little bummed that we didn't get to see that rest of the island.

 

Oh, well. There's always next time.

 

    We finally make it back home. Papa takes me from his back and carries me off to the room with the big fist tank. I wonder why we're going in there.

 

*Zoro places Kuina on her play mat*

 

"There you go, kiddo."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina picks up a plush rabbit*

 

I love my plush bunny. She keeps me safe, especially at night.

 

*Kuina holds her plush bunny as she plays with her blocks*

 

"That's it, Kuina. You play nice."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

I will, Papa. I always do.

 

*Kuina stacks her blocks together*

 

    I like stacking blocks, because it's calming. And it can be a bit challenging sometimes. They would often fall down, or get knocked over. But that's kind of fun, too, actually.

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

    There are also letters on my blocks, and also pretty pictures, like stars and flowers, and even numbers. I am able to make words with my blocks, but I cannot read them all too well.

 

Oh, well.

 

I'll settle for just playing with my blocks, at least for now.

 

*Kuina continues to stack her blocks*

 

"Having fun over there, kiddo?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina coos*

 

Yes, Papa.

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

It's good to see Papa happy. He's not so scary this way. I mean, I'm not scared of Papa!

 

I have no reason to be, because he would never hurt me.

 

Now, anybody else who would try to hurt me? That's a different story.

 

Some people don't always want to eat me. They'd just try and take me away for no reason. I don't like them. They're really scary.

 

*Kuina shivers*

 

"What's the matter, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Zoro picks Kuina up*

 

I don't want to be taken away from you, Mama, Hanako, and everyone else.

 

*Kuina hugs Zoro*

 

"Aww, don't worry. Papa's here."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Thank you, Papa. I love you.

 

*Zoro sets Kuina down on her play mat again*

 

"You just keep playing, kiddo."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

I will, Papa.

 

*Kuina stacks her blocks into a pyramid*

 

I made a pyramid!

 

*Kuina cheers*

 

"Something fun going on in here?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I made a pyramid, Hanako. Isn't it pretty?

 

"That's a really cool pyramid you made, Sis."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Yay, Hanako likes it!

 

*Kuina smiles up at Hanako*

 

"Aww, there's a smile."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina crawls over to Hanako and hugs his leg*

 

"You love your big brother, don't ya?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Yes, I do.

 

*Hanako picks up Kuina and rubs his nose against hers*

 

Hehe! That tickles!

 

"So, what do you wanna do, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

That's a good question.

 

Hmm...I already made a pyramid, took a nap earlier...what else could we possibly do next?

 

"Why don't you take your sister out for a bit of fresh air, Hanako?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Sure thing, Dad."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

That sounds like a good idea! We could take a little walk around the ship!

 

*Hanako takes Kuina outside*

 

Mmm...that sunshine feels nice. The ocean breeze is pleasant, too. No wonder pirates like it so much.

 

Wonder what part of the ship we'll be going to. Who should we see first?

 

*Hanako takes Kuina to the Usopp Factory*

 

This is a good start.

 

*Kuina coos*

 

Hello, Uncle Usopp.

 

"Aww, hi, Kuina! Hey, Hanako!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

*Kuina pats Usopp's nose*

 

"I think she likes your nose, Uncle Usopp."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I do. It's long and it's funny!

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"Okay, Kuina. Let go of my nose, all right?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Yes, Uncle Usopp.

 

*Kuina lets go of Usopp's nose*

 

"Thank you, cutie pie."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

*Kuina coos in response*

 

"She's a peach, isn't she?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"She sure is."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

Thank you.

 

"So, what're you making?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little something for Kuina."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"What is it?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Just a toy."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

What kind of toy is it?

 

I hope it's not too noisy. I wanna see it.

 

*Usopp steps aside, revealing a pillow shaped like a turtle*

 

"Ta-dah! It's an electric heater pillow!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Wow! It looks like a cute little turtle!

 

*Kuina reaches out her wings to the pillow*

 

"Aww, you want it, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

*Kuina nods her head*

 

"Sure, you can have it when you go to bed tonight!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Okay! I can't wait!

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"Aww, you're so cute when you laugh, sweetie!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Thank you, Uncle Usopp! I love you!

 

*Kuina gestures Usopp to come closer*

 

"Hmm? What is it Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

Come closer, Uncle Usopp.

 

*Usopp comes closer to Kuina*

 

Good!

 

*Kuina gives Usopp a kiss on his nose*

 

"Awww, thank you, sweetheart!"

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

You're welcome, Uncle Usopp!

 

*Hanako takes Kuina out*

 

I wonder what else we're going to see.

 

"Oh, look, there's Aunt Nami!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Nami is tending to her tangerine trees*

 

Hi, Aunt Nami!

 

*Kuina coos as she reaches out to Nami*

 

"Hey, Hanako! Hi, Kuina, sweetie!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina smiles at Nami*

 

"Aww, you're so cute!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Thank you, Aunt Nami. I love you.

 

*Kuina then eyes Nami's tangerines*

 

Those look yummy!

 

Too bad I'm not old enough to eat them. I bet they'd be really good.

 

*Kuina sighs*

 

"Aww, what's wrong, sis?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I want to eat the tangerines.

 

"Aww, you want one of my tangerines, huh?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina nods*

 

"Maybe when you're a little older."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yes, Aunt Nami. I understand.

 

*Nami pets Kuina*

 

"There, there."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina coos at Nami*

 

That feels nice.

 

*Kuina holds Nami's paw*

 

"Awww, you are just so cute, sweetie!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Thank you!

 

*Nami kisses Kuina's forehead*

 

Hehe! That tickles!

 

*Kuina squeals*

 

"I think she likes that, Aunt Nami."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Oh, well I'm happy that she does."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

I'm happy, too!

 

"We'll be going now."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Aw, but I wanna stay with Aunt Nami some more.

 

Oh well.

 

"See you later."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina waves to Nami*

 

See ya, Aunt Nami!

 

I wonder who we'll see next.

 

*Hanako takes Kuina below the deck*

 

"Let's see what Uncle Franky's up to, huh?"

 

Okay.

 

*Franky is repairing the Cola Engine*

 

Hi, Uncle Franky!

 

*Kuina babbles*

 

"Hey, Hanako! Kuina!"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

"We just came to see what you were up to."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Just doing some repairs to the Cola Engine."

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

Uncle Franky is so good at taking care of _Sunny_. Can't imagine where we'd be without him.

 

...Probably drifting in the sea.

 

*Kuina shakes her head*

 

I don't wanna think about that.

 

*Kuina babbles at Franky*

 

"Aww, hey there, Kuina!"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Kuina holds Franky's finger*

 

Uncle Franky's fingers are kind of weird. At least his hands are big enough to hold me. In fact, he could hold me with just one hand!

 

Watch.

 

*Kuina lifts up her wings to Franky*

 

"Aww, you want Uncle Franky to hold ya, kiddo?"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Kuina nods*

 

"Okey-dokey! Hang on, Kuina!"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Franky gently holds Kuina with just one hand*

 

See? I told you.

 

"Need any help, Uncle Franky?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Nah, I got it. Thanks, though!"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

*Kuina babbles as she pats Franky's finger*

 

"Aww, you're a cutie, Kuina!"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

Thank you, Uncle Franky!

 

Wow. I've been getting compliments all day! I feel so lucky!

 

Everyone loves me.

 

*Kuina smiles at Franky*

 

"There's that smile."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina reaches out to the Cola Engine*

 

"Oh, hold it Kuina! That's not a toy!"

 

(A/N: Franky.)

 

"Eh?"

 

(A/N: Kuina.)

 

It's not?

 

I wonder why that is.

 

"What he means is that messing with the Cola Engine's not a good idea, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Oh. Well, thanks for explaining it to me, Hanako. That's why you're the big brother!

 

*Kuina smiles as she waves her wing at Hanako*

 

"Aww, I love you, too, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"Well, Uncle Franky, we'll get outta your hair."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Hanako picks up Kuina*

 

I wanted to stay with Uncle Franky some more. Well, beggars can't be choosers...at least that's what Mama says.

 

*Hanako leaves, and Kuina waves at Franky*

 

"Who should we see now?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

I don't really know. Maybe Uncle Luffy?

 

*Kuina coos as she points towards the _Sunny_ 's figurehead*

 

"Oh, you wanna see Uncle Luffy, now?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Yes, Hanako. I would like to see Uncle Luffy.

 

"Okay, we'll go see him."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Yay!

 

*Hanako takes Kuina to Luffy*

 

"Hey, Uncle Luffy."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Luffy doesn't answer*

 

"Uncle Luffy? Hello~?"

 

*Luffy still doesn't answer*

 

"UNCLE LUFFY!!!"

 

"GAH!! WHAT HAPPENED?! Oh, hey, Hanako! Hi, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Kuina coos at Luffy*

 

Was he sleeping? He probably was.

 

"Were you taking a nap just now?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Oh, no...I was just thinking about...Belle."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Belle? Who's that?

 

"...I can only wonder what she's doing these days...and if she even misses me."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"I'm sure Belle thinks of you, everyday. You're her dad, after all."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Wait, so Belle's Uncle Luffy's daughter? I didn't even know he had one.

 

"I suppose so. I'm just sad that she and Kuina never got to meet. Belle could've had a little sister."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Really? I could've had a big sister, too?

 

Wonder what that would've been like. I bet it would've been fun.

 

*Kuina sighs*

 

"Aww, I think Kuina would've liked to meet Belle, too."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Maybe one day, she will."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Luffy pets Kuina on the head*

 

Hehe! That tickles!

 

*Kuina holds Luffy's paw*

 

"Aww, I love you, too, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

I love you, too, Uncle Luffy...and I hope I get to meet Belle, one day.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Maka's cooking (A Soul Eater reference)*****

 

That was a nice talk with Uncle Luffy. Now Hanako's taking me back to the room with the pretty fish tank!

 

*Kuina reaches out to touch the aquarium*

 

I always love being in here. So nice and quiet.

 

"Look at the fish, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina coos as she watches the fish*

 

So many colorful fish. My favorites are lavender ones. I like anything purple. Just like Mama.

 

*Kuina sighs happily*

 

"What are you two doing in here?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Oh! Hey, Mom!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Mama!

 

*Kuina squeals*

 

"Hello, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin pets Kuina on the head*

 

How are you, Mama?

 

Okay, I hope.

 

"Mama's doing just fine."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin takes Kuina into her wings*

 

Hanako was showing me the pretty fish, Mama. There were some purple ones, too!

 

"Were you looking at the fish?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina coos in response*

 

"I thought so. You really are just like me, aren't you?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

A lot of people say that. I wonder why. Must be because we have the same nose, or the same eyes.

 

    Other than that, I don't see how we're alike. I'm not brave like she is, and I'm not strong either. I'm only a baby. I doubt I'll get stronger, either. A lot of things scare me.

 

I don't know if I'll ever be like Mama.

 

*Kuina coos as she reaches out to the fish in the aquarium*

 

"Ohhh, you are so cute, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Thank you, Mama.

 

*Hanako chuckles*

 

"That's my little sis."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Yes, she is."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina looks at both Hanako and Robin*

 

    They always dote on me. I know it's because they love me. In fact, I really like that they do. When they dote on me, I know that I'm loved, and that's all I could ever want.

 

*Kuina lets out a tired yawn*

 

Wow...I'm already sleepy.

 

*Kuina snuggles against Robin's chest*

 

"I think it's nap time for this little one."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Nap time sounds nice. I think I need to recharge myself. Night-night for now.

 

*Kuina falls asleep in Robin's wings*

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Angela hitting Black*Star for attacking Mifune (A Soul Eater reference)*****

 

*Kuina yawns*

 

I had a good nap.

 

"Hey, sis."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina looks up and sees Hanako*

 

Hi, Hanako.

 

*Hanako picks Kuina up*

 

"Did you have a good nap?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina coos*

 

Yes, Hanako. I slept very well.

 

*Kuina pats Hanako's face*

 

"Hehehehehe! You are just adorable."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Thank you.

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"You're in a good mood today."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

That's because I slept so good.

 

So, what're we going to do today?

 

I hope it's something fun.

 

"Wanna go to a park?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

That sounds nice! Let's go!

 

*Kuina squeals*

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Titus getting excited over seeing a cat (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

*Hanako has brought Kuina to a park*

 

This is a park?

 

Huh...I was expecting lots of bigger kids here. Oh, well.

 

At least there are kids my age here!

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"You can play right here in the sand, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Hanako sets Kuina down in the sand*

 

I like sand. Sand is squishy.

 

*Kuina touches the sand with her feather/hand*

 

See? Squishy.

 

*Hanako chuckles*

 

"Yeah, Kuina. It's soft."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

Now to make a sandcastle.

 

*Kuina puts sand into a bucket*

 

This seems like it's enough.

 

*Kuina puts the bucket down, waits a moment, then pulls it back up, revealing a sandcastle*

 

Yay! I made one!

 

But wait. It's missing something. Hmmm...oh, I know! A flag!

 

*Kuina places a leaf on top of her castle*

 

That's better!

 

"That's very good, Kuina!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Yay! Hanako likes it!

 

*Kuina squeals as she claps her feathers/hands*

 

"Aww, I'm glad you're having fun."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

Me, too, Hanako. Especially when you're here.

 

*Kuina hugs Hanako*

 

"Aww, I love you, too, Kuina."

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

I can tell Hanako's proud of me. I like when he's proud of me. I like it when anyone's proud of me.

 

*Kuina sighs happily*

 

...Now I'm bored. Hanako, take me back home.

 

*Kuina raises her wings*

 

"Oh, wanna go back home now, huh?"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina nods*

 

Yes. Please take me back.

 

"Okay, let's go, sis."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Hanako picks up Kuina and takes her back to the _Sunny_ *

 

"Mom! Dad! We're back!"

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

"Welcome home. Did you both have fun?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"We did. Kuina made a little sandcastle."

 

(A/N: Hanako.)

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"Aww, aren't you just so cute?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Thank you, Mama.

 

*Robin kisses Kuina's forehead*

 

Hehe! That tickles!

 

*Kuina pats Robin's nose*

 

"Oh, thank you, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

You're welcome, Mama. I like your nose.

 

*Robin takes Kuina into her wings*

 

I also like being held by you. It's so warm and secure.

 

*Kuina sighs, happily*

 

I always feel safe in these wings.

 

*Kuina snuggles close to Robin's chest*

 

I love how soft Mama's chest feels. It's like sleeping on a pillow. Sometimes it makes me sleepy.

 

*Kuina lets out a little yawn*

 

"Oh, my, sleepy already? You didn't even eat yet."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Well...I suppose I could eat something before I go to sleep.

 

...It seems all I do is sleep. I wonder why.

 

"It's time for Uncle Chopper to look at you, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Okay, Mama.

 

*Robin takes Kuina to the sick bay*

 

"Chopper?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Hey, Robin! Hi, Kuina~!"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Hi, Uncle Chopper.

 

"Just put her on the bed, Robin."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Robin places Kuina on the bed*

 

"Okay, Kuina, I just need to give you a quick checkup, all right?"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Okay.

 

*Chopper breathes on the the stethoscope's trumpet, then puts it on Kuina's chest*

 

"Hmmm...breathing and heartbeat are good."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Kuina blinks at Chopper*

 

I guess that means that's good then.

 

*Kuina touches Chopper's stethoscope*

 

It's a little warm, probably because he just breathed on it. I guess he didn't want it to be cold when he did his checkup.

 

*Chopper shines a flashlight in Kuina's eyes*

 

Ooh, that's bright!

 

*Kuina tries to touch the flashlight*

 

"Sorry, Kuina, but this isn't a toy."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

It's not?

 

"I need this to check your eyes and ears."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Okay.

 

*Kuina puts her wing down*

 

"Good girl."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Kuina smiles at Chopper*

 

Thank you, Uncle Chopper.

 

*Chopper pets Kuina before checking her eyes and her ears*

 

"Eyes are nice and clear, and so are her ears."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

"That's good."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Now to weigh her."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Chopper picks Kuina up and puts her on the scale*

 

"Hmm...she's gained 3 more pounds since her last check-up!"

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Is that good?

 

"Oh, that's wonderful news!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"This is a healthy weight for her, as long as you watch it."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

I guess that is good. At least I'm gaining a little weight!

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"Now to check your height."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Okay.

 

*Chopper stands Kuina up against the doorway*

 

"Now hold still."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Yes, Uncle Chopper.

 

*Chopper draws a line over Kuina's head*

 

"Kuina's grown a single inch since yesterday."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

Wow! I didn't know that I'd grown so much!

 

*Kuina giggles and claps her wings*

 

"I think she's excited."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I sure am, Mama. I can't believe I'm growing!

 

It won't be long, now. I'll be as tall as Uncle Chopper!

 

*Kuina squeals as she hugs Chopper*

 

"Awww, you're welcome Kuina."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

*Robin picks up Kuina*

 

"Mama's so proud of you, sweetheart."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Thank you, Mama.

 

*Kuina kisses Robin's nose*

 

"You're getting to be a big girl."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I sure am. I'm so happy!

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"Well, I'll see her for her next checkup, next week."

 

(A/N: Chopper.)

 

"Of course, Chopper."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin takes Kuina out of the sick bay*

 

That was fun. I can't wait to go back next week!

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"That's right, Kuina...I don't think you're going to be very frail for long."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Oh, right. Mama and Papa always worry about me, because I'm so frail.

 

But lately, I've been eating as I should, so that won't be the case. Besides, Uncle Chopper says I'm growing now, so that's good!

 

*Kuina squeals as she throws her wings up*

 

"Awww, you are just so happy, today, aren't you?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yup! I feel like nothing can bring me down!

 

*Kuina rests her head on Robin's shoulder*

 

"Aww, now you're tired all over again. You're so precious."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Thank you, Mama.

 

*Luffy walks by*

 

"Hey, Robin. How was Kuina's checkup?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"It was great. She's at an appropriate height and weight."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Oh, so she's growing! That's good to hear!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Yup. Uncle Chopper says so.

 

*Kuina coos at Luffy*

 

"Aww, hi, Kuina~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Hi, Uncle Luffy.

 

*Luffy takes Kuina into his arms*

 

So I'm being held by Uncle Luffy, now. Not that I mind. I can feel he's really gentle.

 

*Kuina pats his face*

 

"Awww, I love you, too, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

I like it better when Uncle Luffy is happy. Same with everyone else in my family.

 

    I see him mope around sometimes, and that's not fun. I think it might have to do with Belle not being here. I bet he's really sad not having her around.

 

*Kuina hugs Luffy*

 

Don't be sad, Uncle Luffy. I'm sure you'll see Belle again, someday. I bet she'll be very pretty, just like Aunt Nami.

 

"Hey, Kuina, wanna play a little game?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Kuina nods her head*

 

"Okay! I'll just gently toss you up and down in the air, okay?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

All right. Not too high, though.

 

*Luffy tosses Kuina up, but not too high*

 

"Be careful, Luffy!"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Relax, Robin. I know what I'm doing!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

I hope so. So far, this isn't very scary.

 

*Kuina blinks at Luffy as he's tossing her up and down*

 

"Isn't this fun, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Yeah...I guess it is pretty fun! Whee!

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"Shishishi!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Awww, how nice."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

It is nice. As long as he doesn't toss me up and down too high, and he hasn't, so far.

 

"See, Kuina? Uncle Luffy knows what he's doing."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

You sure do. You're very gentle.

 

*Luffy stops tossing Kuina up and down*

 

"There you go. Wasn't that fun?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Kuina nods*

 

It was fun!

 

"Shishishi! Good!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Luffy gives Kuina back to Robin*

 

Thanks, Uncle Luffy. That was fun.

 

*Kuina pats Luffy's paw*

 

"Awwww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"You're so sweet."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I am.

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

I wonder what we'll do next.

 

"Hey, Robin."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*Zoro comes up on deck, hiding something behind his back*

 

Papa? What do you have behind your back?

 

"Where did you go, Zoro?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Oh, you know...went hunting and all that."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Did Papa hunt another deer?

 

    I don't like when he does that. I know that he has Uncle Sanji make soup from the deer's liver, but I don't like how he has to hunt other animals for it.

 

As long as I don't see it, I guess, that's okay.

 

*Kuina coos at Zoro*

 

"Oh, hi, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Hi, Papa.

 

"I'd pet you, but I don't wanna scare you."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

I understand. There's probably blood on his paws. I don't like seeing blood. It scares me. Just the thought of it makes me shiver.

 

*Kuina shivers*

 

"What's wrong, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"You okay?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Kuina shakes her head*

 

"I think she was thinking about blood again."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Oh, my poor daughter."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Awww, it's okay, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

*Luffy pets Kuina*

 

That feels nice.

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"Awwww~!"

 

(A/N: Luffy, Robin, and Zoro.)

 

Hehe! I love it when they fawn over me! It just means that I'm loved! As long as I have that, I'm okay!

 

*Kuina holds Luffy's paw*

 

"Awww, you are just so sweet."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Thank you, Uncle Luffy. I love you.

 

*Kuina rubs her eye*

 

"Awww, sleepy again?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

A little bit.

 

"I think Kuina inherited her father's laziness gene."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Haha."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Really, Uncle Sanji?

 

That was a bit uncalled for.

 

*Kuina blinks*

 

Now I'm bored, again.

 

"I wonder what your Aunt Nami is up to."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yeah, what is she doing?

 

Let's go see.

 

*Robin takes Kuina to Nami*

 

She's probably in the library. I like it there. It's nice and quiet. Mama sometimes reads to me. Wonder if she'll read to me once we get there.

 

*Robin and Kuina enter the library and find Nami reading a book*

 

There's Aunt Nami. Hi, Aunt Nami.

 

*Kuina coos*

 

"Hey, Robin. Hi, Kuina!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Hi, Nami."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

What're you reading?

 

*Kuina reaches out to Nami's book*

 

"Oh, you'd like to see what I'm reading, wouldn't you? I'm afraid you'd find it boring, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina tilts her head*

 

How would I find it boring? What's it about?

 

"I think she wants to know why it's boring."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Oh, it's about geothermal vents in the sea."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

What're those?

 

They sound interesting to me.

 

*Kuina coos, interested*

 

"Well, it seems you caught someone's attention."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Well how about that?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina giggles*

 

"Okay, Kuina. You can read with me."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yay!

 

*Robin gives Kuina to Nami*

 

"Here you go, Nami."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Thanks."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina pats Nami's book*

 

"Aww, you are just adorable, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Thank you, Aunt Nami. I think I am, too.

 

*Kuina looks at the interior of Nami's book*

 

Ooh! Looks like some kind of volcano, but it has bubbles coming out!

 

*Kuina squeals as she claps her hands/feathers*

 

That doesn't seem boring to me! Bubbles are fun!

 

*Nami chuckles*

 

"Well, someone's happy."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"So it seems."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

I wanna see more of the book, Aunt Nami!

 

*Nami turns the page*

 

Wow...! It says that geothermal vents are actually underwater volcanoes!

 

But wait. How can a volcano work underwater?

 

The world is so weird.

 

*Kuina tilts her head*

 

Is that some kind of crab? It looks all furry and white.

 

*Kuina looks up at Nami while touching the picture in the book*

 

"Oh, that's a yeti crab, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

A yeti crab?

 

Sounds weird.

 

*Kuina turns the page*

 

"Someone's turning out to be a little bookworm."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"She gets that from me."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*They both laugh*

 

Bookworm? What's that? Is it a worm that lives in books? Do they eat them, like caterpillars eat leaves?

 

*Kuina looks up at Nami and Robin, puzzled*

 

"Oh, I think she's curious."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yeah, what's a bookworm?

 

*Robin only kisses Kuina's cheek*

 

Thank you, Mama. That still doesn't answer my question, though. What's a bookworm?

 

...I guess I'll wait until I'm bigger. Maybe then they'll tell me.

 

*Kuina turns another page*

 

Whoa! Some worm-thing with sharp teeth and white eyes! Scary!!

 

*Kuina hides her face in Nami's chest*

 

"Aww, it's okay, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina looks up at Nami*

 

"That's just an eel, sweetie pie."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

An eel? What's an eel?

 

*Kuina babbles at Nami*

 

"You are such a curious little baby."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Can you blame me?

 

I'm only a few days old, and a lot of things fascinate me. Even that weird snorting noise Papa makes when he's sleeping.

 

Anyhoo, let's see what's on the next page.

 

*Kuina turns the page again*

 

Huh. What's this? Looks like some sort of blob with little wiggly worms sticking out of it.

 

"That's a jellyfish."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Jellyfish? Does that mean they're made of jelly? Do they taste good?

 

*Kuina touches the picture of the jellyfish*

 

Hmm...feels flat. Not hard, like Papa's chest. Is this what a jellyfish feels like?

 

I figured it would feel a lot squishier.

 

"That's just a picture of a jellyfish, sweetie."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

It is? Well, how am I supposed to know?

 

I'm a baby. I'm just now learning these things!

 

Anyhoo... *Kuina turns the next page*

 

Oh! No more pages!

 

*Kuina pouts*

 

I guess that's the end of the book. Phooey.

 

"I never thought Kuina would actually be interested in a book that would be more suited for children older than her."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Another trait she inherited from me. I suppose being into literature runs in the family."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina still pouts*

 

"Aww, don't pout sweetie."

 

(Robin.)

 

But I wanna read more of the story!

 

"How about I pick out another book for you?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina immediately perks up*

 

Yes, please!

 

*Kuina squeals happily*

 

"There's the smile!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

Read me the next book!

 

*Nami goes over to the bookshelf*

 

Ooh! That one looks nice!

 

*Kuina points to a book about birds*

 

"This one?"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yeah!

 

*Kuina nods*

 

"Okay! We'll read this one!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami picks out that book*

 

"Here we go. The Wonderful World of Birds."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Kuina smiles as she claps her hands/feathers*

 

Yay!

 

*Nami sits back down and opens the book*

 

"Oh, look, Kuina! This one's a crane, like your mother!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Wow...! So pretty!

 

*Kuina coos as she pats the picture*

 

"You like it, don't you?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina nods her head*

 

Birds are wonderful! I like learning about them!

 

I guess it's because I'm part bird. Either way, they're still interesting.

 

*Kuina turns the page*

 

Oh! There's a brown bird with a red chest! I wonder what that is!

 

"That's a robin, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

That bird has Mama's name! Wow!

 

*Kuina pats the picture of the robin*

 

Was Mama named after this bird?

 

No wonder it sounds so pretty!

 

*Kuina laughs*

 

"You like it, Kuina?"

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina nods her head*

 

I do! I really do!

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"She's so smart."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Thank you, Aunt Nami.

 

"That's my girl."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Kuina smiles*

 

I'm happy now.

 

*Kuina reaches her hand/feather out to Robin*

 

"Awww, sweetie pie."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Robin holds Kuina's wing*

 

I love you, Mama. I always will.

 

*Kuina yawns*

 

I'm sleepy now.

 

*Kuina rubs her eye, again*

 

"I think someone's sleepy."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Seems so."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Robin picks Kuina up*

 

So sleepy...

 

*Kuina nuzzles her face against Robin's chest*

 

Mama's chest feels so nice and soft. Like pillows.

 

*Kuina yawns*

 

Guess it's my bedtime, already. I didn't even think about how late it might be!

 

*Kuina yawns, again*

 

"Time for bed, my little one."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Yes, Mama.

 

"Night-night, Kuina."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Night-night, Aunt Nami.

 

*Robin takes Kuina to her nursery*

 

My crib...so nice and warm and soft.

 

*Robin lays Kuina down in her crib*

 

"Goodnight, my sweet little one."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

Goodnight, Mama. I love you.

 

*Robin leaves Kuina to sleep*

 

And goodnight to all of you. Thank you.

 

*Kuina falls asleep*

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one for Kuina! :D


End file.
